europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fall Out Boy
|row7 = Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande}}Fall Out Boy – amerykański kwartet grający muzykę pop punk, wywodzący się z chicagowskiej sceny undergroundowej. Kariera Początki Zanim doszło do założenia Fall Out Boy, jego członkowie zdążyli się już dość dobrze poznać – wszyscy bowiem mieli za sobą epizody w chicagowskich, głównie hardcorowych zespołach muzycznych i zdarzało się, że przez krótki okres grywali ze sobą w tych samych zespołach. Pomysłodawcami oraz założycielami zespołu są dwaj starzy przyjaciele, Joe i Pete. Obaj współpracowali niegdyś w Arma Angelus (Wentz był liderem i wokalistą tego zespołu, Trohman grał w nim przez pewien czas na basie). To oni postanowili w 2001 roku, by wykorzystać swoje doświadczenie ze sceny hardcorowej i stworzyć nowy projekt, który będzie miał jednak bardziej pozytywne brzmienie. Pete zabrał się więc za pisanie bardziej popowych utworów. Tymczasem Joe przyjął do zespołu Patricka, którego spotkał pewien czas wcześniej w kawiarni (co ciekawe, Stump, który został mianowany wokalistą FoB'a, grał wcześniej w kilku mniej znanych zespołach na swojej uczelni, tyle, że na perkusji). Jeszcze w 2001 muzycy nagrali pierwsze demo, odbył się też wtedy ich pierwszy show. Wówczas anonimowi, na kolejnym swoim występie zapytali publiczność o propozycje nazwy dla swojego projektu. Traf chciał, że najgłośniej zareagował na to pytanie fan popularnej kreskówki The Simpsons, który krzyknął „Fallout Boy!” (imię jednego z drugoplanowych bohaterów). Kapela skorzystała z pomysłu – nie wiedząc, iż jest to odniesienie do kreskówki, nazwali siebie Fall Out Boy. Takim sposobem zespół osiągnął solidne podstawy – czas było wypłynąć na szersze wody. Udało się to w maju 2002, kiedy to na rynku znalazł się pierwszy EP FoB'a, nagrany – wspólnie z kapelą Project Rocket – w studiu Uprising Records. Ta sama wytwórnia wydała pierwszy pełnometrażowy album zespołu – Fall Out Boy’s Evening Out With Your Girlfriend – w styczniu 2003 roku. Roku, który okazał się przełomowym w karierze członków kapeli. Fall Out Boy Mania Pierwsze miesiące 2004 roku zespół spędził na trasie koncertowej, która przebiegała również przez Europę. W maju 2004 kapela wydała My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue – drugi (tym razem akustyczny) EP, połączony z materiałem DVD. Tym ostatnim sprawili swoim fanom niemałą radość – zawiera on swoistą historię kapeli; choć krótką, niezwykle barwną. Wydawcą wspomnianego EP jest, co ciekawe, jeszcze Fueled by Ramen – to ostatni akcent współpracy FOB'a z tą wytwórnią (FOB'a jako kapeli, gdyż Pete prowadził w późniejszym czasie prywatne interesy z tą kompanią). Następne miesiące przyniosły kolejne pojedyncze utwory, w tym nagranie demowe „Dance Dance”, którym Fall Out Boy zaskarbił sobie sympatię kolejnych fanów i mediów. Maj kolejnego roku (można więc powiedzieć, że w tym miesiącu każdego roku zawsze się coś działo) przyniósł długo oczekiwany album From Under the Cork Tree – lecz również wielki sukces kapeli z Illinois. Dość powiedzieć, że pierwsze 70 tysięcy kopii sprzedało się już w pierwszym tygodniu. Słuchacze w rekordowym tempie zaczęli również kupować wcześniejsze nagrania zespołu (tego samego maja 2005 remasterowana została pierwsza płyta, „Fall Out Boy’s Evening Out With Your Girlfriend”, zaś „Take This To Your Grave” osiągnął status Złotej Płyty). Same „From Under the Cork Tree” szybko wskoczyło na 9 miejsce w najbardziej prestiżowym amerykańskim rankingu sprzedawanych płyt – Billboard 200. Album dwukrotnie zyskał status Platynowej Płyty, zaś singel „Sugar, We're Goin Down” był – według stacji MTV2 – najlepszym klipem roku, plasując się na wszelkich ważniejszych listach w pierwszej dziesiątce. Top 10 bardziej uznanych notowań osiągnął również bez problemu następny singel Fall Out Boy – wspomniany „Dance Dance”. To najbardziej rozpoznawalny utwór tej kapeli, który przyniósł jej wielkie grono kolejnych fanów i który wykreował zbyt błędne spojrzenie świata na ten zespół – gdyż „Dance Dance” to znacznie bardziej komercyjne przedsięwzięcie, niż jakiekolwiek inne, związane z twórczością zespołu. Za członkami kapeli, wywodzącymi się ze sceny undergroundowej, zaczęły stać coraz poważniejsze pieniądze. Pete założył własną wytwórnię, Decaydance Records (zależną od Fueled by Ramen) oraz własną linię odzieżową (Clandestine Industries), zaś Patrick zaczął dorabiać jako producent, promując nowe zespoły. W 2006 roku, pod którego znakiem stała wielka (krajowa oraz zagraniczna) trasa koncertowa FOB'a, zespół ten został wybrany przez Grammy jednym z najlepszych nowych artystów na rynku (nominacja do nagrody), zdobył także kolejne wyróżnienie MTV (nagroda publiczności), a także prestiżową statuetkę Kerrang!, kolejną dla klipu do „Sugar, We're Goin Down”. Wielokrotne występy na najważniejszych muzycznych galach, udziały w popularnych, amerykańskich wieczornych programach sprawiły, że na zespół z przedmieść Chicago nastąpiła swoista mania, która nie ominęła również Polski. Nieoficjalny rozpad 1 lutego 2010 basista Pete Wentz napisał w serwisie Twitter: „Nie rozumiecie? Przerwa będzie wieczna aż nie staniecie się samotni albo starzy. Ja nie planuję jednego ani drugiego. Nie wyobrażam sobie ponownego grania w FOB. Coś musiałoby się zmienić w mojej głowie lub moim sercu... nie w portfelu”. 2 lutego 2010 Spin Magazine wydał wywiad z wokalistą Patrickiem Stumpem, który odpowiada na Tweety Pete’a Wentza słowami: „Nie jestem teraz w Fall Out Boy. Ale w ten czy inny sposób, zespół zawsze będzie obecny... Czy będziemy grali razem, czy nie, nie wiem. Jeśli tak, to zrobimy to ze słusznych powodów. Jeśli nie, to też będzie ze słusznych powodów”. Stump mówił także Spin.com, że skupia się na swojej przyszłej karierze solowej. Później tego samego dnia perkusista Andy Hurley napisał na Twitterze: „Ja też odchodzę”. Gitarzysta Joe Trohman napisał w odpowiedzi „Dobra, ja też odchodzę”. Wentz podsumował to wszystko na swoim blogu, pisząc: „nie znam przyszłości Fall Out Boy. Żenującym byłoby mówić jedno, gdy potem przyszłość narzuci coś innego. O ile wiem zespół ma przerwę (nikt nie chce powiedzieć słowa na “h” hiatus-przerwa). Skoro nie mam solowego projektu, nadal nie mogę przewidzieć czy kiedyś jeszcze zagram w grupie. Nie przez moje osobiste relacje, skoro jako Fall Out Boy oddaliliśmy się od siebie. W tym oświadczeniu chciałbym napisać, że istnieje możliwość, że FOB zagra znów beze mnie albo będę jego częścią, jeśli każdy będzie tego samego zdania. To nie jest niczyja wina i nie ma żadnej niechęci w tej decyzji. czuję, że jako fani powinniście to wiedzieć. Nie ma tutaj konkretnego powodu. Side-projecty albo zespoły są wspierane przez wszystkich członków zespołu. Sam jestem największym fanem FOB i jeśli to nasze dziedzictwo, to niech tak będzie. Jestem z tego dumny”. Reaktywacja zespołu 4 lutego 2013 roku Fall Out Boy znów stało się zespołem gdy ukazał się ich nowy singiel „My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)” i napisali że ich przyszłość zaczyna się od nowa. Pracują nad nowym albumem Save Rock'N'Roll. Jakiś czas później zespół ruszył w trasę koncertową, po całym świecie, promującą nową płytę FOB. Na niektórych koncertach będzie można oprócz wcześniej wymienionej grupy zobaczyć między innymi Panic! at the Disco. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści